Peter kicks Stark out
by Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of just being a blind Tony Stark fanboy Peter Parker having had enough of Tony's insulting him and sees through his deceit has a much different response for Iron Man when Tony tries to recruit him for fighting Captain America.


**Hey guys**

**So, ended up getting this plot bunny after reading a chapter of Stand with Ward and Queen's chapter of his MCU watching fic called Assemble which is having Peter decide to turn Tony down. Based off how Tony does nothing but insult then end up blackmailing Peter to get Peter to join him.**

**Like if this was a villain Peter would tell him to forget it, but since this is coming from Tony Stark apparently this makes it all okay? Yeah, I don't think so.**

**Plus, other PM conversations I've had with both Stand with Ward and Queen, Aragorn_II_Elessar and Bl4ckHunter regarding Ben Parker helped on another part to this fic.**

**Enough of me talking and on with the show**

* * *

In Parker's bedroom

Watching Tony Stark go to leave with threatening to tell his aunt what he's been doing these past six months as Spiderman, Peter reacting on instinct fires off one of his webs from his wrist device pinning Tony's hand to the door. Also, Peter's spider-sense has been on a low hum ever since Tony walked into the house, so he's been a little on edge. Given if that's going off well Tony Stark is up to nothing good.

"You're not going to tell my aunt and I'm not going with you either. Because you're not going to come into my room and blackmail me, Mr. Stark. I used to think of you as some hero, especially from saving me at that expo from those out of control drones years ago but right now you're not acting any different than the bullies I put up with in school" Peter says.

"I want your help and I'm not acting like some bully," Tony says in protest.

"What, did you think cause your Iron Man I'll just fall in line? I may be a fan but I'm not a blind fanboy. The only thing you've done since stepping in here is insulting my suit by calling it a onesie, insulting my goggles and dismissive of me when I try to explain my powers. Basically, Mr. Stark, you're a jerk" Peter replies harshly "And I've got too much self-respect to tolerate this crap. I deal with it enough daily."

"And I'll tell your aunt your Spiderman" Tony replies upset given this is not working out as he planned.

"Go ahead, then I'll explain to her why Iron Man is trying to kidnap a teenager. I'm sure the news people at the Daily Bugle or Karen Page at the New York Bulletin would love a story like that. I'm not getting involved in whatever mess you've got with the Accords" Peter says firmly "Like you said I lookout for the little guy; Queen's is my backyard."

"But you could do so much more as an Avenger Peter. I even have suit upgrade made for you already" Tony says hoping bribing this kid with his tech will work.

"Mean listen to your constant negative insults all the time and nothing I ever do is good enough? No thanks and second, keep your suit I have no desire for your tech. Don't even need it" Peter replies.

"Fine, I'll leave. Shame kid you could have been great if you worked for me" Tony says.

"I somehow doubt that" Peter replies.

Peter walks over with gripping the webbing and removes it from his wall then meeting Tony's eyes with a leveled gaze. Tony proceeds to quickly leave the room, unhappy of not getting his solider to help against Steve and his band of criminals.

Briefly, Peter wonders what it would be like if he tried to become an Avenger but dismisses it, because of figuring he'd let that go to his head, with forgetting the little guy.

Thinking over just getting rid of Tony Stark, Peter can feel his spider-sense fade away, much to his relief so Peter figures his life is going to be less complicated without Stark around. It already is complicated enough.

Walking over to his desk Peter looks at a picture of Uncle Ben who died in a car crash years ago when he was just a little kid. Once getting his powers Peter reflects how he was inspired by how all the Avengers like Captain America and even the local heroes like Daredevil protect Hell's Kitchen, so he decided to suit up to protect his own backyard as Spiderman.

Brushing those thoughts aside Peter goes back to gathering up his suit to put it away.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you want, leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**The Peter reflecting on how if he decided to become an Avenger it would have gone to his head and forgetting about the little guy is explaining Peter's actions in Homecoming.**

**One of the things that makes Peter Parker well Spiderman is Peter's nature for looking out for the little guy is a part of his character, that while despite being set up in Civil War is totally dropped in Homecoming. Instead, Peter treats it as a chore he has to do.**

**Another aspect of Peter is, the guy having despite worked with teams like the Fantastic Four, the Avengers or X Men never committed to becoming a full-time member of the Avengers for several decades. So, Peter's nature in this story for not really caring about whatever problems Tony is involved with comes from that. Peter knows it's not his fight.**

**The next big thing and made extremely obvious in Spiderman Far from home is how Peter sees Tony Stark dying as his greatest failure.**

**I'm sorry but what the heck to you writers? Are you really that deep into this Tony love? Like I get the whole point of the film was Peter dealing with Tony, his mentor's death but really? Besides failing to save Gwen Stacy, Peter's greatest failure has always been not being able to save Uncle Ben.**

**Doing something like that for removing a key part of Peter's character is just like Bruce Wayne's parents not dying and Bruce becomes Batman anyway. (Certain fan fictions or Elseworld stories exploring that notwithstanding)**

**So, I started going well then what could have happened to Uncle Ben in the MCU, because while I get and appreciate not seeing Ben die yet again, the writers have made Ben lack too big of a presence.**

**Aragorn_II_Elessar was the one who suggested to me of his headcanon being Ben died when Peter was a little boy and despite being tragic really didn't play a role into him becoming Spiderman.**

**I decided to add all the other heroes Peter has seen over the years show up to help people is what ends up inspiring him to become Spiderman to prevent further crises himself.**

**Like the least you MCU writers could do, if you're going to create a plot issue of Ben Parker seemingly not being Peter's greatest failure at least explain why not.**

**Until next time**


End file.
